Tales Of A Drifter
by James Tuddrussell
Summary: Ranma decides to venture forth in search of a cure for his curse, and maybe just maybe he can find something more important. a Ranma/Incredible Hulk fusion with ranma as David Banner, and no Ranma does not turn into the hulk, he just turns a girl when wet
1. Chapter 1

My name is James, but you can call me lord ccompakc. I shall make no money by writing this so you need not sue the crap out of me. (author note) this takes place after the wedding atttempt, so Ranma has all of the techniques he is known for. This is my first fic so reviews shall be appreciated; no matter how distasteful they may be. Song of the week: That's All, by Genesis.

Tales Of A Drifter, chapter one: Musings Of A Godslayer.

It was quiet day in the odd little prefecture of Tokyo known as nerima, "RANMA-NO-BAKA"

...eh or at least _was _a quiet day, lets go and see what's going on shall we. (scene change)

"ow, _Akaneeeee,_ wha' was that fer?" says Ranma whilst nursing mallet shaped depression on the side of his face. '_crazy uncute turbo-bitch_' "you know exactly what it was for you _pervert_, you were flirting with that boy." said the aforementioned turbo-bitch "...is that all, I just did it so I could get some free sukiyaki is all Akane."

"well It was sick, wrong, and perverted, I bet you just wanted to get in his pants... ugh you did didn't you." Ranma goes wide-eyed and turn a sickly shade of green, then gets really angry _'how dare she think that I would do such a thing!'_ "I wanted to do no such thing you uncute, hypocritical, bitch... he he, uh did I just say that out loud?" a horrible, primal and most unladylike roar of indignation was heard throughout all of Tokyo, and parts of Shizuoka, it would haunt the dreams those who heard it forever more. later that very evening, Akane left the bloody, mutilated and slightly smoldering lump that was once Ranma, in a heap by doctor Tofu's practice.

(time skip) ranma awakes to find himself on a table of sorts, looking around momentarily confused he spots doctor tofu. "Ranma you're finally awake! I need to know why you were in the state that I found you, I mean I wouldn't be a very good doctor if I let you leave just to get creamed by whatever it was that did this to you?" said the eccentric doctor with the magic fingers. "nah I spose you wouldn't... _{sigh} _I got inta 'nother fight with 'kane, she beat me up good too doc." tofu puts his hand on ranma's shoulder in that cliché fatherly doctor way "Ranma you should do something to stop all this madness, even you can't keep this up for long" Ranma gets up from the table he was on and starts pacing. "I know... but what can I do?" Ranma starts fiddling with a medical contraption on a counter with a look of supreme bemusement. "I mean the fiancée mess has been resolved.. for the most part anyways"

(Ranma has been busy since the failed wedding, he challenged cologne for his freedom and won... and not to a fight as that would be stupid, but rather to an eating contest of all things; Nabiki is damn good with fine print when properly motivated. Ranma got Ukyo to stop chasing him by having a long talk, in which he told her that he could never love her in the way that she wanted. Ukyo left nerima shortly thereafter, to be heard from nevermore. Ranma got rid of Kodachi in a rather ingenious way, he glomped on to her and proclaimed his undying love for her, as it turned out Kodachi was just after Ranma for the challenge... no seriously girls are weird like that, even the insane, twisted, deranged ones... it was suggestion by both Nabiki and Kasumi for Ranma to do it, and though Ranma isn't exactly sharpest spatula in the bandoleer, he does know that the plan must be good if both of the elder Tendo sisters think it's sound.) Ranma sighs and turns to Tofu "but I love Akane... or at least I think I do, and she thinks I am a perverted sex-changing freak." "you're not freak ranma, and I actually think your kind of a prude"

Tofu then looks at ranma with an unreadable expression for a while then says. "I admit to not knowing much as to the affairs of the heart, but I do know that going on journey of self discovery helped me greatly with my problems." _'huh a journey...'_ "I'll think about it Tofu-Sensei but, I can't just up leave; I have responsibilities here, to myself and to my family" Tofu looks at Ranma like he just grew a second head. "Ranma you spoke with a level of eloquence far above what I thought you capable of, explain yourself." he glares at Ranma suspiciously. _'oops, busted'_ "I can speak near-perfect Japanese, after all I learn fast when I need to." Tofu seems to think quietly for a while then says "so you learned to speak well because you wanted to not have the disadvantage of being linguistically inept, and then after you did that, you kept up the facade of a simpleton so as not to garter suspicion" _' huh-wuh' _"no I just learned 'cause Ryouga kept laughing at me so I thought 'I'll show him!!!'" "Then I kept up the act so I could play dumb more believably" Tofu sits down and puts his hand over his eyes. "of course thats why" ranma walks to the door and starts to leave. " well doc I got to go, see ya" Tofu waves halfheartedly from his slumped position.

Later that night Ranma can be seen walking the darkened streets with much on his mind.  
_'is he right can I just leave... I guess he is but what should I look for, what would my ultimate goal be' _at that very minute a car drives by splashing the troubled young martial artist, the boy turned girl looks up and yells. "of course my curse, I can look for a cure!" "it's like killing two birds with one stone"  
"A manly quest for manliness, my mom would certainly convince pop, and pop he can talk Tendo into it; If only to save his hide, and maybe I can find myself, as well as a cure." Ranma then decided that he would tell his mother tomorrow.

(the next day) "HE'S WHAT!!?" 'said' Akane. "going looking for a cure for his curse" "bu...bu... but auntie how can he just decide leave without asking me first... that, that BAKA!" "Akane that outburst was most unbecoming of a young lady." reprimanded the Saotome matriarch.

the 'baka' in question was sorting his meager possessions in his knapsack, he always keeps it well stocked... you learn right away that keeping all your stuff in your bag is for the best when your father can get the both of them kicked out of even the most patient and forgiving dojos, shrines, cities, and the like with his antics, and stupidity. Ranma lifted up a loose floorboard and pulled out a good amount of yen and put that in his pack, then dusted off his hands and hefted the pack onto his shoulders. Ranma proceeded to bid farewell to all and then walked out the door. In a dramatic and dashing way as befitting his prowess... he then got drenched by water not two steps out the door.

AN: This is a prologue of sorts it will get better and longer later.


	2. Chapter 2

The disclaimer in chapter one applies to this and any other chapter in this particular fic

I shall from this point on not be including disclaimers for they are waste of my time, and

I am also rather lazy. (author note) chapters shall be titled in "blank/s of a/an blank/s" convention, as is my wont. this chapter takes place about three hours after the end of the last chapter, why you ask? Because I said so, and in this possible universe MY WORD IS LAW! Song of the week: Life's Been Good, by Joe Walsh

Tales Of A Drifter, chapter two: Pleadings Of A Mother.

Ranma was not having a good day so far, he has been splashed no less then four times since leaving the Tendo residence, and now he was wandering around an alley looking for the source of the crying he heard from the street.

Ranma then spots a woman of about thirty leaning on a wall crying, Ranma notices that she is a little scuffed up.

"hey what's wrong did somebody hurt you?" Ranma says with concern evident in his tone. The lady looks at him than sobs harder and grabs on to him and says

"my son he was, he was...." she then starts sobbing hysterically which made what she was saying totally unintelligible.

Ranma was now confused, uncomfortable, and wet. "uh , what was that again, somethin' about your son?"

she walks over to the wall and sits, eventually she settles down enough to begin her tale. She decides to start from the beginning.

"My name is Mizuki Akimoto, I owe a lot of money to really bad _'people'_, my husband died recently and the funeral expenses bled all of my savings dry, and with no way to make enough money to pay off the bills that have been collecting, I was at risk of losing my home." she looks up at the sky with an unreadable expression for a while, then continues her tragic tale. "I needed a miracle badly, so I pleaded to the kami to help me and my nine year old son Daiki." she was now glaring skyward with a look of disgust and fury. "the next day I got a call from a stranger who said that he could loan me some money to help pay for bills, I thought my prayers were answered... I accepted the offer and everything was fine for awhile, I had forgotten about the loan until the day that _man_ stopped by." she lowers her head, closed her eyes and took a deep breath while slowly shaking her head. "he used his fists to remind me of it, and he said that I had a week to get the money together or else." she was now shuddering from the force of her memories. Ranma sighed and then walked over to her and sat beside her. Mizuki hugged Ranma as if her life depended on it, she calmed down a bit then started talking again. "I knew I couldn't get the money in time so I got my son and we tried to hide, it worked for a while but eventually he found us... he took my son, my only son and I don't no what to do, he was a yakuza I just know it."

Ranma thought about the woman and her plight, he thought of what he could do to help, Nabiki had taught him about the yakuza, he knew that he could help her but it would be dangerous... very dangerous he was not bulletproof and he knew it. "I'll get your son back lady, but I need you to go someplace safe in the mean time, there is a shrine three blocks away meet me there tonight at nine... if I am not there run, just run and never look back, I will send a message to a girl I know with a lot of connections, if your son is still alive she will get him to you... you have my word as a martial artist." she looks up at him in shock. "but how can you do anything to get my son back, they're monsters... they'll kill you." Ranma chuckles darkly and says: "my pops got into some problems with the yakuza a while back, they're not that tough." Ranma put his hand on her shoulder in a reassuring way. "don't worry I'll get your kid back." she sees the look in his eyes and all doubt is erased, and she knows he will never fail her. "for some reason I have total faith in your claim to do just that." Ranma flashes her a cocky grin, and she smiles a small sad smile. Ranma gets up and starts walking down the alley, Mizuki yells. "I never got your name!" Ranma looks over his shoulder and yells "Ranma, Ranma Saotome!"

(author note) this chapter would be longer but, that ending is just too perfect. That and of course I am lazy and it is like almost six in the morning and I am tired, that and this chapter did was it was supposed to and that was to establish the new players: the damsel in distress, the young prince, and the big bad.

as well as starting the first arc: 'The Tokyo Chronicles', or perhaps 'to strike at the darkness/night',

and setting the tone for things to come. oh yeah and before any of you say some anything about the name I chose Mizuki can a girls name, just because there is a male character with the name does not mean it cant be a girls name. When you romanise kanji what you are doing is spelling it phonetically with english letters, and because of that words that sound the same are spelled the same... like how 'ran' can mean both horse and orchid, I think mizuki is like 'pretty moon' or something, I also think it has some thing to do with a party or something. Oh and akimoto is like Bubbly Autumn or something like that.


End file.
